The Matchmaking of Oishi Syuuichiroh
by Winter Marshmellow
Summary: Oishi sets out on a matchmaking mission with the help of the Seigaku regulars. [TezuRyo]


**Title:** The Matchmaking of Oishi Syuuichiroh

**Author:** Me

**Pairing(s):** Pillar Pair

**Prompt:** Matchmaker!Oishi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenisu no Oujisama.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to thy. Yes. I owed her Pillar Pair since she wrote me Dirty Pair and many Recruitment Pair fics. I am very anti-Ryoma pairings now... But, I still have that Thrill Pair to write for Luna... That is three months late... Oh, yes. And, there may be a sequel where the actual date happens. I'm still debating. I totally mutilated everyone's personalities here, so I doubt anyone wants me to write a sequel.

--------------------------------------------------

"...Oishi-senpai... Why are we here?" questioned Kaidoh. Oishi had gone to the trouble of gathering the Seigaku regulars, minus Echizen and Tezuka, at the public tennis courts for something that surprisingly had nothing to do with tennis.

"I'm worried about Tezuka! He hardly seems like a normal teen, now does he? He needs to be more selfish! Tezuka needs to learn to relax. Just look at what he did to his poor arm!" And so, the fukubuchou of Seigaku continued on with his ramblings.

"Nya.. Oishi! Don't get off subject!" chided the other half of the Golden Pair.

"Ah, sorry, Eiji. Well, the point is, we're playing matchmaker today. We'll be attempting to match up Tezuka with Echizen."

"..." was the general reaction of the group.

"Oh, like setting up buchou with his male kouhai is so much more normal." muttered Momo.

"Oh. This shall fun, won't it?" commented Fuji, smile ever present.

And so, the boys of Seigaku began concocting plans.

--------------------------------------------------

First step. They needed to call up both Tezuka and Echizen for an "accidental" meeting.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Tezuka. Trouble is afoot. A young kitten seems to have gotten stuck in a --"

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

"...Tezuka doesn't seem to have an affinity towards kittens. Hm." Inui's glasses glinted as he jotted down the new data in his notebook. Oishi groaned. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

----------------------------------------

"Moshi moshi?"

"Tezuka! There's trouble! Momo accidently got Fuji pregnant and now Kaidoh's about to murder Fuji out of jealousy! He'll only listen to you! Please come to the park immedeatly!"

"Oish--" but, before Tezuka could get a word in, Oishi quickly hung up. Tezuka sighed as he placed the phone back on its stand. His team purposely liked to cause him headaches. didn't they?

------------------------------------------------

"Yosh! Inui! Time for you to call Ochibi-chan!"

"Why must I call Echizen?"

"Because you have the creepiest voice out of all of us, nya!"

"...If I must." Picking up the cell phone, Inui quickly dialed the number for the Echizen household.

"...Moshi moshi."

"Ah, Echizen. We have kidnapped you cat. You must go out on date with Tezuka. Meet him at the park if you ever want to see your precious kitten ever again."

"Inui-senp--"

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Without even bothering to place the phone back correctly, Echizen proceeded to search his house frantically, though he would never admit it.

--------------------------------------------------

Echizen arrived at the park only to find Tezuka there already. The others had dispersed and hidden themselves throughout the park before Tezuka had arrived. The buchou had expected as much.

Echizen grudgingly walked towards his buchou, fists stuffed into his pockets. The glare of Inui's glasses caught his eye, and he glared at the bush which cloaked his data taking senpai. Hearing a faint purring sound followed by a 'fshuu', Echizen could conclude that Kaidoh and his Karupin where there with Inui as well. A hand poked out from between the leaves and urged him onwards.

"Tezuka-buchou." Echizen said in greeting once he was under the same tree that Tezuka was.

"Echizen." A nod.

An silence that was not so awkward passed between them. The sun was just starting to set while a few autumn colored leaves rustled past them with the breeze.

"Tezuka-buchou, would you like to go on a date?" asked Echizen, feeling somewhat like Fuji-senpai talking to the younger Fuji brother.

"..." Something akin to a smirk made it's way onto Tezuka's face.


End file.
